Neverland Drabbles
by ForeverLilacLies
Summary: Neverland Drabbles, Jimmy/Peter.


**Another Neverland fan fiction. I suggest and urge you all to watch it.**

**1) Sun** Jimmy looked towards the sun squinting against the brightness of it. Briefly he wondered what the sun looked like back in London, or was it perhaps cloudy and wet. He wondered if Peter thought of it too. He wondered if Peter ever though about him...

**2) Sick** Usually when one of the boys were sick Jimmy would make sure to keep them warm and fed up never allowing them the chance to get worse. He was wonderful at helping them get better, but now he was no longer there and with the Twins sick Peter and the boys were at a loss on how to make sure he would be okay.

**3) Eyes** He has her eyes, Jimmy often thinks when he looked at Peter. Large dark and lovely. Sometimes Jimmy would imagine Peter's mother looking at him through those lashes, but soon he didn't see her, and only saw Peter, lovely childish Peter.

**4) Father** He killed the young man in cold blood, watching him crumple and die before his eyes. It was ironic that he became the father figure to the son of the man he killed. It was bittersweet when Peter would sometimes slip and call Jimmy his "father", and it sickened him how he sometimes wished it was true.

**5) Hello** The first time he met Peter was when he decided to take him as his own, the boy had been sitting knees pulled up to his chest looking young and helpless. When Jimmy approached him the child eyed him. But Jimmy merely smiled and knelt down beside him and held out his hand in offering.

"Hello Peter, my name is Jimmy." He introduced himself. Peter blinked,

"Are you here to take me away?" He asked."Only if you want me too." Jimmy replied a calm smile one his face. Peter blinked and regarded the man carefully. He saw warmth in the man's eyes instantly causing a smile to appear on Peter's young face.

"I do." Peter replied smiling at the man with trust in his eyes.

**6) Hands** Jimmy regarded his hooked hand in distaste, hacked off by that…brat. He clenched the fist of his remaining hand tightly. Meanwhile Peter and the boys sat at Mermaid Lagoon. Peter's hands gripped lightly by one of the Mermaid's. Her fingers lazily running up and down his hands, and smile on her lovely face.

"Your hands are tiny." One cooed, gently touching Peter's hands with her own. Peter watched her with a nervous smile.

**7) Smile **Peter smiled at Jimmy as the man lead him down the stairs.

"And I get to live here?" He asked looking happy. Jimmy chuckled."Yes Peter." Jimmy confirmed. Peter threw his arms around Jimmy's waist and hugged him burying his face into Jimmy's stomach.

"Thank you Jimmy!" He said, slowly Jimmy wrapped his arms around the boy and help his close.

**8) Fight **Jimmy pinned Peter against the side of his ship bis hook under Peter's chin.

"Stop struggling Pan." He snarled, digging his hook into the boy's throat drawing blood. Peter kicked Jimmy off of him and fell back and scooted away before jumping to his feet, knife in hand. Jimmy growled and charged at the boy attempting to strike him with his hook. Peter dodged away shoving Smee out of his way his knife hitting Jimmy's hook with a clang.

**9) Cry** Tears rolled down Peter's cheeks as he made his way through the forest. He rubbed his face with trembling hands. His father…Jimmy had killed his father. Jimmy hated him…Jimmy stormed off with Starkley at his side. Bonnie was dead now because of that boy. He snarled enraged and took off towards the ship. He would kill him for this! He felt tears appear in the corners of his eyes, but his disregarded them.

**10) Laughter** Jimmy chuckled as he listen to the boy's joke around with each other. Each one smiling at each joke told. Fox spoke quietly in Peter's ear, and jimmy watched as Peter's face heated up and turned a dark pink color and laughed merrily at whatever the older boy had said.

**11) Comfort** Jimmy found comfort in any women he could find, some taverns of Neverland held some women, all willing, all good in what they did. Often at night he's lay with a new woman and stared up at the ceiling, the woman laying close breathing softly against the skin of his chest. When she awoke and they began to thrust against each other, and while Jimmy moved inside of her, he'd think. Sometimes about Bonnie, who managed to seduce him and turn him completely, or he would think of Peter's mother, the woman that got away, or he would think of Peter himself, and wonder if he had found any comfort in his losses.

**12) Pain **Peter cried out in pain and dropped to the ground. He felt rough hands violently yank him up and force him to stand.

"Stand up!" Jimmy snarled in his ear, digging his hook into Peter's side. Peter whimpered in pain and attempted to pull away from him. Jimmy growled and pulled Peter's hair. Forcing his throat to be shown. Jimmy chuckled darkly and placed his hook against the soft flesh. He relished in imagining the blood and cries he could tear from the boy.

**13) Clock** Jimmy listen to the noise of the clock, tick, tick, tick… it left him paranoid. He stood and marched out of the room with the clock in hand. He walked onto the deck of the ship and launched the clock with all his might into the water, watching it vanish under the dark waters, and feeling a bit of satisfaction as he lost sight of it.

**14) Mother **He could not really remember her. It was a faded memory almost as it it was cloudy. Her hair had been bright red. And she had a kind smile, she must have been something the way Jimmy described her. Hurt bubbled in Peter's chest. Had Jimmy never cared for him? Was it always his mother he cared for and never him? Peter hoped not. Peter hoped that there was a chance, no matter how small, that Jimmy cared for him, as Peter had. 

**15) Kiss** The kiss was anything but sweet and romantic, it was desperate and raw. Jimmy gripped Peter hard mashing their lips together and Peter never considered pulling away. His arms wrapped around the man's shoulder as he was carried towards Jimmy's quarters. Jimmy pulled from the kiss and stared at the boy."I hate you." He hissed. Peter merely buried his face into Jimmy's shoulder and did not reply to Jimmy's words, no matter how cruel. When Jimmy kissed him again, Peter could feel the malice wafting off of him, and Peter felt his insides turn cold, but he kissed back as he always did. As he always would.

**16) Nightmare **Peter tended to have night terrors, he'd wake up gasping for air eyes large and frightened, sometimes crying out into the night. And Jimmy would always come, he'd talk to Peter and comfort him, Peter would in turn place all his trust in Jimmy to help him when they happened, overtime he occurred he could count on Jimmy's comforting voice.

"It's alright Peter, I've got you." He'd murmur as he stroked his hand through Peter's hair. Peter would slowly calm down and smile weakly up at Jimmy.

"Thank you Jimmy." He'd murmur in reply, and Jimmy would ruffle his hair one more time before leaving. Now when Peter had them, he was alone. No Jimmy to calm him down and tell him everything would be alright. Peter would wake up after another nightmare alone, they boys sleeping peacefully and Peter would lay shaking and gulping in bed.

**17) Apples** Jimmy had always enjoyed a nice, fresh and crisp apple, he enjoyed biting into it and hearing the noise it made when he broke through the skin, he preferred the red apples, while Peter had taken a liking to the green. One day while Jimmy sat on the ship tossing an apple into the air he regarded the deep red color, the color of his coats he wore, then his thoughts drifted to Peter's green apples and the green he now wore, Jimmy considered it almost poetic really. He stood and grabbed a green apple from the tray and regarded it, the green was pale and sweet looking. Jimmy bit into it and made a face. Sour. Just like Peter. He tossed the apple away in distaste**.**

**18) Fox** Fox had been the second boy Jimmy had taken in. Peter and him had gotten extremely close and acted as brothers. Even when more boys came, it was always Peter and Fox. Fox's death had affected Peter deeply. Some days he would sit around and think about him. Wondering what he'd think of everything. Jimmy rarely though of Fox, not when his thoughts were always of Pan. Fox had been a tragic mistake, but in honesty, Jimmy was glad it was him dead and not Peter.

**19) Mess** Jimmy had been gone for half an hour, half an hour and the place was a mess. The kitchen was worst of all, flour and sugar everywhere. And the boys stood side by side covered head to toe. He regarded the boys with a risen eyebrow, not impressed in the least.

"Well? Is someone going to tell me what happened?" He asked. The boys stood sheepishly until Peter, of course Peter walked forward, his face painted white. He held out his hands to Jimmy and in his hand rested a chipmunk. Jimmy blinked.

"What on earth happened?" He asked."He got in and we tried to catch him." Peter replied."By throwing Flour at it?" Jimmy questioned.

"Well, you see it worked. We've named him Pippin." Peter answered holding his hand closer. Jimmy glanced at the rodent before smiling slightly. "A very nice name Peter, now boys clean up this mess." He ordered wiping some flour from Peter's cheek.

**20) Forever **Jimmy charged after Peter watching the boy slip away rushing past Starkley. He heard the boy bark out malicious gleeful laughter."Is that all you've got Hook?" The bot sneered. Jimmy growled and charged again, and yet again the boy got away. Wa this what he was reduced to? Chasing the son of that…Bastard? He glared as Peter gracefully slipped from Starkley. A smile on his young face. When he escaped Jimmy merely watched him. He regretted nothing. This was his life now and he could do this forever.


End file.
